


Always

by Mirimea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/pseuds/Mirimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and lazy Sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me indulge in this entirely uneventful domestic setting for a while?

Connor wakes up to the memory of Kevin in a moment of vulnerability, eyes squeezed shut as though in deep concentration, lips parted to let out a restrained whimper as his stomach quivers and he loses himself to pleasure; Connor sleepily reaches out towards his boyfriend's side of the bed--

\--and is met with nothing but sheets and pillows, cold and wrinkled. Connor blinks himself into proper consciousness and-- _oh_ , right, Kevin is probably spending the Sunday at the university library, as usual. And that is a _good_ thing, Connor tells himself, because that means that Kevin will not be around to frown when he is playing music and dancing through the apartment. It is his week to clean, and Connor simply _can't_ do a proper job without music to cheer him on.

So Connor pushes down the lingering _need_ in the pit of his stomach, at least for the time being, and spends some time lounging in their bed, enjoying the warmth and the quiet until his stomach begins to grumble at being left empty for so long.

It is a good Sunday. He has a relaxed breakfast, and Kevin isn't around to complain about Connor making porridge instead of pancakes or bacon and eggs. He vacuums and dusts and even cleans a few of the windows, because the sunny weather is bringing out every speck of dirt on them. He sings along to Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor, then switches to Beyoncé and a little bit of Rhianna and he can't sing along with them quite as well but he can _dance_.

It is near lunchtime by the time Connor's day slows down and he begins to truly _feel_ the lack of Kevin in the apartment. Kevin brings a more concentrated energy with him, infectious smiles and enchanting determination and--well, he is certainly nice to _look at_ , too, and the tickle that has been deep in Connor's gut this entire day longs for _something_.

It is a cold, sunny day that Connor steps out into. The bus route in unfamiliar; he rarely heads in this direction, away from the city center and towards the campus. He finds the library and wanders through the relatively empty rooms for a while before he spots his boyfriend at one of the tables, several books spread out on the table in front of him, pencil in hand as he frowns at whatever he is reading. There are two other people at the table, a young man and a woman, discussing something in hushed voices. Beside them is what looks like a baby seat.

He watches the scene for a moment, suddenly a little hesitant since he doesn't recognize these people; it feels like he is intruding on some private part of Kevin's life, even though Connor knows that it is a _silly_ thought. The couple bring Kevin into the discussion; he begins to draw something out on a piece of paper and they listen intently as he talks, the same way _most_ people listen to Kevin, full of respect and admiration.

Kevin just...accepts that, with ease, as though that is the way it is _supposed_ to be. But if one thing has changed about him, it's that he doesn't _gloat_ in it the way he used to. In fact, he barely seems to notice it, merely accepts that people will always get pulled in by his _charisma_ , or charm, or just his general confidence, whatever it is.

But Connor feels like he has the right to be smug, because what those people _don't_ know is what Kevin sounds like when he sings along to Aladdin in the evenings, what it looks like when he laughs to much that he cries. They don't know that Kevin in entirely emotionally _unable_ to throw away his old stuffed animals, that he bites his nails down until they are short enough to look positively _repulsive_ ; they don’t know what Kevin looks like when he comes undone by Connor’s touches—

\--and then Kevin moves his head, for some reason, and meets Connor's eyes, mouth parting slightly in surprise, and Connor is forced to walk over to the table to greet them.

"Hello," he says brightly. The couple looks at him quizzically but Kevin merely grins, looking surprised but pleased. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asks as a way of greeting, moving his chair to the left to give Connor more room to sit down in the empty one beside him. "I’m not finished yet."

"Do you have time for lunch, at least?" Connor gives him a hopeful smile, then glances sideways at the couple on the other side of the table. "Umm--"

"Oh." Kevin shrugs. "This is Marie, and Oscar. We’re taking the same class. And this is Connor, my boyfriend."

The woman, dark-haired and with her big brown-eyes behind glasses, waves at him in a friendly way that instantly relieves Connor of any fear that he might have accidentally put Kevin in an uncomfortable position. He always wants to enjoy the feeling of Kevin calling him his boyfriend, not fear it.

"And who is _this_?" Connor peers into the baby seat at the rather chubby baby that is sleeping there, one hand curled up beside its little face. It is almost unforgivably cute--which is a startling revelation. Connor doesn't remember thinking much about babies at all, he only vaguely remembers his little sister at that age, and he hadn’t been very impressed back then.

"This is Lily," Oscar answers, leaning forward to peer down at his daughter as well. "Twenty-two weeks, as of today."

"She's lovely," Connor says honestly, watching their parents brighten with obvious happiness. They all take a moment to contemplate the sleeping baby; even Kevin, which Connor notices when he glances sideways at his boyfriend.

"Lunch?" he asks again, quietly.

"You go ahead," Marie tells them easily, adjusting her glasses. "Let's take turns. The squirt will wake up and demand lunch soon, too."

"And trust me," Oscar says as Kevin and Connor begin to stand up. "When she demands something, you _give_ it to her."

* * *

 

All the campus cafeterias are closed on Sundays, but Kevin has a place nearby that he usually goes to. It appears to be a vague combination of a diner and a coffee shop, but it seems nice enough. "You _have_ to try the grilled cheese," Kevin says, so Connor lets him order one for him. They settle at a small table by the windows and spend some time lazily watching the people pass by outside while they wait for their food to appear.

"They seem nice," Connor says about the new acquaintances. "How come I haven't met them before?"

Kevin takes a sip of his water. "I don't really know them. We share a class, and then I ran into them today and they asked me to sit with them."

"They seem pretty young to have a child."

"My mother was twenty-two when she had me," Kevin points out. "That's a year younger than we are now."

"True." Connor watches him for a moment, trying to find the traces of the Kevin from last night. It is not exactly _difficult_ , but, well. This is the composed Kevin, which his hair perfectly styled and his closed immaculate. Connor can't decide which he loves the most. The knowledge that both exist, probably. "Imagine having to raise a _child_ , though. Must be scary."

"I don't know." Kevin leans back in his chair, stretching out his long legs beneath the table. He pokes Connor's foot with his own. "I helped out with my siblings a lot. How hard can it be?"

Connor pauses. They haven't talked about having children before, maybe he had always assumed that it wasn’t a real possibility. It is such a strange thing to imagine, it doesn't even feel real. Still, with the look on Kevin's face just now--

"--You _want_ to have kids someday, don't you?"

He thinks that Kevin's cheeks might turn a bit pink, and he shifts in his seat. "Well, I want a _family_ someday. Is that so weird?"

"Well, _no_." Connor has to take a moment to think about it. "But not right now... right?"

When he had first met Kevin, he would probably have laughed at the idea of Kevin being a dad. He had been self-absorbed and haughty, and still surprisingly awkward concerning many things. But now, well, Connor can kind of see it. Or at least, he can see Kevin with a kid perched on his shoulders, both of them grinning from ear to ear as they gallop around Disney World.

It is an adorable image.

Kevin grins. "Of course not. I'm going to have a career first. Amazing lawyer first, family afterwards."

"Huh." The thought is somewhat terrifying, but at least Kevin agrees that _not yet_. "You seem to have thought this through."

"I want a white picket fence and a garden with cherry trees, too." Kevin grins, but Connor knows that he is entirely sincere. "With a hammock, because my parents refused to buy one when I was little." He seems to take a moment to picture this in his head, then the smile slips somewhat. "You must have dreams, too, right?"

Connor shrugs, suddenly self-conscious. "Of course. Just not as... detailed as yours."

Kevin raises an eyebrow, waiting.

Connor lowers his eyes, running his finger through a droplet of water on the table. "I suppose I never thought that-- _this_ was a possibility. I never let myself dream about it."

"Well, now you can dream about _anything_ ," Kevin says confidently, as though it is that _easy_. Maybe it is, for him. But his eyes are soft when Connor looks up, and he presses his ankle against Connor's under the table.

"I dream about _you_ ," Connor admits, finally, which is the one thing he can come up with right now. Because it's true; he dreams about Kevin both literally and figuratively, and he wants every aspect of him in his life, even his morning breath and his occasional inability to notice anything except himself.

“That’s a _good_ dream.” Kevin grins gamely despite the way his cheeks turn red. “Kind of pointless since I’m already _here_ , but, well.”

“I don’t make fun of you, so you don’t get to make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Kevin protests. “You should tell me _more_ about this dream.”

You won’t let me wake up alone, Connor thinks. You will always be here, and you won’t ever be too good to be true. You will make me watch stupid movies and you will dance like a dork and grumble about shaving and smell like mint toothpaste. And you will never think that I’m silly or _too much_ , and you will blush when we undress and you will let me touch you and—oh.

He shakes his head at himself. “I’ll tell you more tonight,” he says, and maybe he does sound a little flustered because Kevin raises an eyebrow.

“Okay.” He looks so entirely unaware of Connor’s dirty mind that Connor can’t help but smile sheepishly.

Tonight, he thinks. And then, everything else.


End file.
